1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a shoe ornament structure and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoe ornament structure which is a plastic ornamental piece 11 is attached to the mesh upper 10 of a shoe by sewing thread 12. However, sewing the plastic ornamental piece 11 to the mesh upper 10 has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the mesh upper and the plastic ornamental piece must be formed prior to sewing, especially, the plastic ornamental piece 11 has to be formed by injection molding, and it will even be subjected to several cycles of injection molding if the plastic ornamental piece 11 is made of different materials of different color. The forming of the plastic ornamental piece 11 is complicated. After that, the plastic ornamental piece 11 is then sewed to the mesh upper 10, and sewing operation is skillful and not easy.
Secondly, sewing will inevitably leave a clearance between the periphery of the plastic ornamental piece 11 and the mesh upper 10, where dust and dirty are likely to accumulate, making the shoe looks dirty, and the peripheral edge of the plastic ornamental piece 11 is likely to fold up around the clearance thereof.
The plastic ornamental piece 11 may also be attached to the mesh upper 10 by gluing, however, the problem is that glue may lose its adhesiveness over time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.